Sunflower
by SpaceSonic
Summary: AU AOB MPREG KaixShin Algo estaba cambiando, todo se volvía confuso y aprehensivo, quería estar más cerca, estirar las manos y tocarlo… tocar a alguien por quien jamás había sentido nada más que una curiosidad intelectual, ahora todo se había vuelto necesidad.


Sunflower

Disclaimer:

\- Detective Conan no me pertenece, pero he sido tantos años fan, que Aoyama me debe algo.

\- Todo lo que escribo es un poco OOC.

\- Sin BO, ni Conancito. Solo Shinichi siendo Shinichi.

\- Esto es un AOB libre, sigue las reglas de un AOB pero de forma más sutil.

\- MPREG (si me decido a continuarlo).

\- Y un poquito de Crack.

Capitulo 1: Oh! Mrs Believer

Oh, miss believer, my pretty sleeper/ Oh, Señorita creyente, mi linda durmiente  
Your twisted mind is like snow on the road / Tu mente retorcida es como la nieve en el camino  
Your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder / Tus hombros temblorosos prueban que el frio que hace  
Inside your head than the winter of dead/ En tu cabeza, es tanto como el invierno de la muerte.

Tweny One Pilots.

Se abrazó así mismo, mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de calor, era principios de diciembre y el otoño se estaba despidiendo con largas y frías noches que daban paso a días tristes y llenos de colores pasteles que las coloridas luces de una pronta navidad no sabían cómo mejorar.

Había sido hace una semana, después de terminar la clase de inglés en dónde se preguntaba vagamente si realmente podía llegar a aburrirse más y además tristemente estaba aceptando algo que no le estaba gustando demasiado, cuando de la nada apareció Sonoko, seguida de Ran quién llevaba una sonrisa de disculpa. Muy bien, a su creciente preocupación se le agrego el hecho de tener a su casi amiga en frente de él, para pedirle algo que seguramente no le iba a gustar del todo, porque Sonoko jamás se le acercaba, por ejemplo para compartir apuntes, quizás para copiarle la tarea, pero la siguiente hora era autoestudio y para Sonoko – y tristemente para Ran- era hora de manicure.

\- Oye otaku del misterio, la gran Sonoko Suzuki necesita de tus servicios, ¿Qué dices?-

La miró de hito a hito, pensando en qué responder a semejante petición. No veía a Sonoko envuelta en algo que llamara su atención, de hecho no veía a Sonoko compartiendo algún interés con él, ni ahora ni en un apocalipsis zombie, incluso si eso pasara, si ambos se zombificaran de seguro se ignorarían, ni siquiera serían de la misma horda, además tiene problemas más serios que lidiar con los caprichos de Sonoko y con la inminente imagen de ella en versión zombie.

\- Te lo dije Ran, a este tanto cadáver le averió el cerebro, mira las caras que pone –

Sonoko siempre acude al recurso Ran cuando algo no le resulta, y dios salve a los ángeles como Ran, porque de no ser por ella… ¿qué sería de él, de no ser por Ran?

\- Sonoko, no digas eso, Shinichi te va a ayudar, ¿verdad?, ya sabes que se aburre un poco, quizás estaba pensando en otra cosa. –

Y aquí va una de sus sonrisas patentadas a las que no puede decir que no, se froto los ojos y se dispuso una vez más a hacerle caso a Sonoko, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

\- Sonoko, mi expresión es un reflejo de lo que me produce ver tu cara. Si necesitas copiar mi tarea, colgarte de mi trabajo escolar o cualquier cosa, no necesitas hablar conmigo, con que Ran te incluya ya basta, además ya lo hace.

\- Mira don sabelotodo, si te crece la cabeza por el exceso de humo que genera tu ego, no dejaré que Ran te ayude a llevarla, porque sabes que sería la única interesada en darte ayuda.

\- Opino lo mismo de ti, yo no te quiero ayudar en lo que sea que necesites, entonces no sé a qué va nuestra charla.

\- Eres tan… En fin, voy a ignorar tu verborrea…

\- Sonoko, sabes lo ¿qué es verborrea?, me impresionas.

\- Mira tú…

\- Shinichi, puedes dejar que Sonoko te explique lo que quiere, o te lo explico yo durante el entrenamiento, con ejemplos como tú siendo usado de saco de ejercicio.

\- … Sonoko no puedo esperar a que hables.

\- ¡Gracias Ran!, bueno mi querido geek, tío Jirokichi necesita de ti y de tú única virtud. Mi gran Kid Sama, vendrá a robarnos este fin de semana, lo ha anunciado y todo, necesitamos de tu ayuda…

\- Para impedir el robo…

\- ¡No! que idiota eres, necesito que le entregues a Kid Sama una carta de su club de fans, del cual soy presidenta, obviamente. Esto es muy importante, ya que nos legitimaría como su club de fans oficial y tristemente el único que se puede acercar eres tú, lo cual es un desperdicio. ¡Ah! y mi tío necesita que descifres la nota del atraco, ya sabes que a él le gusta jugar con Kid Sama.

\- Fui reducido a un cartero…

\- Shinichi anímate, estaremos ahí con Sonoko apoyándote.

\- Dirás que estarás ahí apoyándome mientras Sonoko se vuelve loca.

Allí había comenzado el problema, en realidad había empeorado el problema, ya que su inquietud era otra, una que no diría delante de Sonoko y de hecho delante de Ran tampoco, pero había estado tan agobiado al respecto que ella lo notó y lo terminó interrogando.

Estaban en una sociedad tan avanzada y a la vez tan moralista que era injusto que se sintiera tan vulnerable y vulnerado. Desde pequeño siempre dio por hecho de que era de tendencia dominante, de hecho si lo era, pero no la que esperaba, siempre creyó que sería un alfa y se casaría con Ran, tendrían una linda familia, la cual por alguna razón que se le escapaba, no lograba visualizar, hasta que pasó.

Aquel lindo día de abril hace 6 años atrás, dónde le entregaron los resultados. Todos los niños estaban nerviosos y los profesores les pidieron que abrieran los insípidos sobres junto a sus padres, además les dejaron información de grupos de apoyo y orientación, dependiendo del resultado que obtuvieran.

Esperaba llegar a una casa vacía y lidiar solo con un resultado que ya estaba suponiendo, sus padres casi nunca estaban, los había escuchado hablar de mudarse en el futuro y ya había tomado la decisión de no ir con ellos, aunque su madre hiciera el berrinche de la siglo, ya se sentía lo suficientemente desapegado a lo que le rodeaba como para coronar la situación vagando de un lugar a otro del mundo junto a ellos.

Cuando abrió la puerta en efecto estaba solo y lo agradecía, dejó el sobrecito junto a la mesita del teléfono y se refugió en el único lugar donde sabía que nada podía perturbarlo, la biblioteca.

La tarde avanzaba y en un momento se quedó dormido, soñaba con flores y con Ran, ella lo llevaba en brazos y … esperen, el usaba un vestido, todos aplaudían, ¿qué pasaba?, ella sonreía, pero.. ¿por qué él…?. Despertó de golpe y se sentó respirando rápido, ¿qué había sido eso?, se frotó la cara y sintió el dolor de cabeza que le martillaba las sienes. Estaba todo a oscuras, al parecer sus padres aún no llegaban, esa casa era exageradamente grande y molesta, necesitaba contención justo ahora, después de soñarse vestido de novia y no había nadie. Recordó el sobre con los resultados y fue corriendo a buscarlo mientras se le revolvía el estómago, pero el sobre ya no estaba donde lo había dejado, lo cual era a todas luces un pésimo indicio y su alabado cerebro le proporcionó una opción que lo enfermaba aún más; Sus padres llegaron mientras dormía, lo abrieron sin su permiso claramente y ahora sabían algo que el no y peor aún, deben estar haciendo un gran circo con el resultado, sea cual fuese.

Tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer, lo intentó, pero fracasó, Shinichi Kudo no era tan perfecto como decían, de ser así, hubiera realizado su deseo.

Ya derrotado se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha sed y calor y … ¿ganas de llorar?. Tenía 10 años, de seguro al crecer esos arrebatos de infancia desaparecerían, lo anhelaba, ya que últimamente se ponía un poco melodramático.

Mientras caminaba a la cocina este último pensamiento le quedó dando vueltas y en el fondo de su cerebro se asomaba una explicación que no tenía ganas de aceptar: Hormonas, estas serían las culpables de este comportamiento irracional, por eso a esta edad les entregaban los resultados de su género, porque las malditas hormonas llegaban a hacer de las suyas.

La cocina estaba a oscuras, estaba intentando dar con el interruptor mientras gruñía, cuando sus sentidos le advirtieron que no estaba sólo y en ese momento deseo que fuese un ladrón, pero no, volvió a fallar en su perfección, peor, eran sus padres que con un pastel – ¿de dónde rayos sacaron un pastel y con velas? ¿Cuándo las prendieron? – le decían felicidades, acercándoselo al rostro y llenando el espacio con un aroma empalagoso a chocolate.

Por qué no podía tener unos padres normales que se sentaran con él a tener "La charla", como todos los demás, en cambio tenia a una actriz y un escritor que se las ingeniaban para atormentarlo, malditos ellos y su veta creativa, tenían que anunciar con un jodido pastel el género que definiría el futuro de su único hijo.

Cerró los ojos trató de escapar de la realidad, un tanto básico e infantil, pero eficiente.

\- Vamos Shin chan, abre los ojos y ve que dice el pastel, ¡Vamos, vamos!-

Esa era su madre que zumbaba de emoción, mientras su padre reía por lo bajo y encendía las luces.

\- Shinichi, eres un adulto ahora, abre los ojos –

No, no los iba a abrir.

\- Aww, Shin chan el pastel es de chocolate, desde ahora será tú favorito –

Alto, qué quería decir su madre con "desde ahora".

Sin querer prolongar más aún su tortura abrió los ojos y fue su peor error. Pero sí, había algo que tenía que concederle a sus padres y esto era su creatividad, eran capaces de generar traumas de las maneras más rimbombantes posibles, como ahora con un pastel de chocolate que reza audazmente: "Felicidades Shin Chan, por todos los bebes que darás a luz", junto a unas velitas de colores esperando ansiosamente a ser sopladas.

Lo que pasó luego fue un poco confuso y de alguna manera terminó con él en urgencias y sus padres, organizando desde el mismo hospital una cena para continuar con la celebración pospuesta por su repentino desmayo a mitad de la cocina.

Quería decirle a la enfermera que la pareja que lo trajo, lo había raptado y que su nombre – perfectamente escrito, sin un kanji de más ni de menos, por su talentoso padre escritor- era un nombre inventado y tenía que escapar del país, de hecho se lo dijo, pero ella solo sonreía mientras le ajustaba la vía en su mano. Maldita mujer, como no era capaz de ver la forma en la estaba siendo vulnerado. Sus padres le anunciaron con un fino ganache de chocolate que tenía la maravillosa capacidad de dar vida, dolorosa, sangrienta e incómoda capacidad de sacar de su cuerpo otra vida. Se tocó el abdomen y lo miró en silencio mientras se juraba que eso jamás se iba a abultar, se iba a volver fraile y viviría del cultivo de miel y haría estudios sobre la conservación de las abejas y su impacto en el futuro del mundo, su vida sería célibe por siempre y para siempre, porque de ahí, de aquel lugar que no mencionará no iba a salir un bebé.

Y ¡Oh por Dios!, su maravillosa mente le estaba regalando, justo ahora después de su negación, una escena para el cine mental de sus horrores, con él en un hospital, igualito a este, las piernas en los estribos y un coro de gente pidiéndole que puje, ¿pujar qué?.

Si, lo de fraile le iba a salir muy bien, una opción altruista y maravillosa, él salvaría el mundo junto a las abejas.

Para cuando llegó el doctor a revisarlo ya había planeado la forma de la colmena y su nombre santo. El hombre en cuestión le dijo que se alegraba de que estuviese más calmado ahora, que sus signos vitales estaban alarmantemente alterados cuando llego, y a Shinichi le sorprendía no haber terminado peor. Pensó en decirle lo mismo que a la enfermera, pero luego de analizar la situación prefirió callarse, sobretodo viendo los objetos sobre la mesita de junto. Podía reconocer el nombre de los sedantes en las jeringas precargadas y no, el no necesitaba otro agujero en su cuerpo, por pequeñito que fuera y lo iba a obtener si decía algo tan lucido como que sus padres estaban locos. Así que iba a sonreírle al doctor y decirle que se sentía de maravilla, para luego huir, lejos muy lejos, junto a las abejas.

Esa noche tuvo suerte, terminó en una cena lujosa en el restaurante más caro de Tokio. Planificó su vida y juró no contarle nada a sus padres, para que no interfirieran con sus planes de salvar el mundo de una catástrofe ecológica inminente, la cual tenía como triste consecuencia el hecho de que JAMAS tuviese hijos, pero era una persona infinitamente bondadosa. Incluso comió del jodido pastel de chocolate, que para su frustración si lo hizo sentirse mejor.

Volviendo a la realidad, lo que más lo atormentaba de todo esto era el hecho de que no tener el control sobre algo tan importante como su sexualidad, se sentía encasillado y deprimido –secretamente- de que no lo dejaran hacer lo que quisiera, que instintivamente la sociedad lo tachara de tal o cual forma sólo porque iba a llegar un momento donde posiblemente su cuerpo tomaría las decisiones y no su mente. Pensó que lo había superado, que tomaría las pastillas que le dijeron cuando sintiera lo que le dijeron que sentiría, de la dulce voz del médico diciéndole que cuando llegara la palabra con "C" lo sabría y si no se sentía seguro ésta llamada medicina evitaría cualquier problema.

No quería comportarse como un animalito con ganas de coger. Hasta ahora no había ocurrido nada, pero todo tiene su límite y en su último chequeo él médico le advirtió que no iba a pasar de fin de año antes que aquello con "C" llegase y ya era diciembre.

De camino a casa luego de la charla con Sonoko. Ran que siempre todo lo sabe le preguntó. Se le hizo muy raro que lo invitara a tomar café a Poirot sin una razón real y una excusa tan mala como disculparse por Sonoko, sabía que sería interrogado y de cierta forma era un alivio, quería contárselo.

Ran, era una alfa, una rara en su tipo, ya que seguía siendo muy femenina y dulce, lo cual nuevamente habla de lo horrible que son las clasificaciones, esperando que solo por ser alfa fuese una especie de hombre con falda, eso era un pensamiento tan retrogrado. Ella siempre lo protegía, aunque la protección era mutua. Después de los resultados, ella tomo un papel más activo.

No es que sus planes de amor de infancia cambiasen drásticamente, pero el rol que los definía lo consternaba a veces. Ran le explicó muchas veces que no debía de atormentarse por algo como eso, era muy superfluo y anticuado, además por muchos años las mujeres se vieron atormentadas por los roles y que ahora eran todos más iguales. Si fuese todo tan lindo pensaba, pero a riesgo de perder alguna extremidad prefería callar.

\- Y bien Shinichi, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-

Era capaz de sonar tan dulce e intimidante al mismo tiempo, mientras le brillaban los ojos ante el pastel de fresas que tenía en frente.

\- Tengo un problema con la solicitud de Sonoko, de hecho tengo un problema con salir de mi casa – Un problema con seguir viviendo, pensó.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?... ¿Alguien te acosa?, si es así dime quién es…-

\- No es eso –

El negro café humeaba y sentía que prefería perderse en esa oscuridad antes de tener que decir lo que estaba por decir.

\- ¿Estas enfermo?, tienes el rostro rojo, pero no tienes fiebre – Dijo, después de que su cálida mano tocara sus mejillas.

\- Ran… es eso. El doctor dijo que iba a pasar en algún momento muy pronto y me siento… ¿Asustado?, no lo sé.

\- Oh… es eso, pero tienes las medicinas contigo, la ciencia ha avanzado mucho, no debería ocurrir nada que tu no quieras que ocurra, ni con quien no quieras que ocurra, además no somos animalitos, vamos, yo te protegeré si alguien planea algo deshonesto-

\- Si pasa algo, culparé a Sonoko –

\- Shinichi … sólo ten fe-

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Para cuando salieron de Poirot y Ran anuncio que lo estaría escoltando a casa hasta que pasara aquello -la palabra lo atormentaba y nadie la decía en su presencia, incluida Sonoko, gracias Ran nuevamente- así que ahora la tenía de guardaespaldas personal, lo que le daba una incómoda tranquilidad, porque sería la única en posición de propasarse con él y sabía que eso jamás pasaría.

De alguna forma volviendo al presente a la fría azotea, sentía que si estuviese Ran a su lado se sentiría más seguro, ya que algo en el fondo le susurraba que estaba cambiando, era una comezón, una incomodidad que no sabía describir ni asociar con nada, no quería atragantarse con las píldoras ante una falsa alarma ya que podían ser contraproducentes, pero la inquietud lo estaba volviendo loco, eso y el hecho de estarse congelando en la azotea de un hotel muy lujoso a mitad de Tokio en un invierno adelantado.

Recordaba a Kaito Kid del atraco en la torre del reloj en Ekoda, lo había pasado muy bien, a pesar de no haber logrado atraparlo, ni de tener idea de a quien perseguía, le gustaban los desafíos mentales y este era uno muy atrayente, el problema era que el ladrón ya había tomado por costumbre esto de montar un espectáculo con cualquier cosa, eso de alejarse del concepto de un ladrón tradicional al parecer lo tenía como consigna de vida, lo cual era un tormento, sobre todo cuando se tiene tantos fans que chillan y molestan de manera constante, omitiendo de manera flagrante el hecho de que el robo es un delito.

Se envolvió aún más con la bufanda, regalo de Ran, esperando a que Kid apareciera. Sabía que intentar atraparlo era una ilusión. Así como no se imaginaba los hijos con Ran, no se imaginaba a Kaito Kid tras las rejas y menos veía triunfando al Inspector Nakamori, el pobre hombre moriría de felicidad o la impresión, lo que llegara primero.

De repente todo se apagó, era un espectáculo curioso de ver, como manzanas a la redonda de una ciudad que jamás duerme se sumían en la oscuridad y los edificios quedaban envueltos en la blanca ventisca, seguido de un "Ohh" amortiguado y de asombro de quienes asistían al robo como si de un truco imposible de magia se tratase.

Sentía los ruidos y ajetreo en los pisos de más abajo, esperaba con calma, mientras su interior se encendía lentamente y la emoción lo envolvía, de repente dejaba de sentir frio, pero no era consciente de eso. Lo asociaba a la adrenalina del enfrentamiento, había olvidado la carta y estaba tomándolo como un verdadero desafío, no se daba cuenta pero quería ver a Kid, lo quería ver ahora.

Cómo si el destino lo hubiera escuchado, todo quedó en silencio y ocultando sus pasos con la suave caída de la nieve sintió su presencia, se dio vuelta lentamente para verle de frente, para tenerlo cerca aunque fuese con la mirada. Algo estaba cambiando, todo se volvía confuso y aprehensivo, quería estar más cerca, estirar las manos y tocarlo… tocar a alguien por quien jamás había sentido nada más que una curiosidad intelectual, ahora todo se había vuelto necesidad.

La respiración se le cortaba y algo cálido le brotaba en el vientre, jamás se había sentido así y no lo entendía, tampoco buscaba entenderlo, simplemente apretaba los puños dentro de los bolsillos del largo abrigo oscuro que llevaba puesto y escondía la respiración desigual detrás de la bufanda de lana.

\- ¿Eres un regalo adelantado de navidad, Meitantei?, de entre todos no esperaba justamente verte a ti en este lugar, no después del incidente del reloj. –

\- … -

\- Vaya, si no fueses tú y tu reputación no te precediera, diría que te has quedado sin palabras… ¿y si te regalo algo a cambio de tu voz?-

Kid tomo entre sus dedos una enorme y roja gema, y la balanceo a la luz de la escurridiza luna que se asomaba entre las oscuras nubes, después de un momento su sonrisa llena de algo parecido al anhelo se desvaneció, dejando solo una mueca socarrona y oportunista.

Shinichi seguía embelesado mirándolo como si no lo conociera, aunque a decir verdad no lo hacía. De repente se sintió muy consciente de sí mismo, de su ropa, de su rostro y se le cruzó la loca idea de si su cara y su cuerpo serían del agrado de Kid, de que quizás debió usar otra ropa, una más favorecedora. La inseguridad se estaba instalando en un lugar muy oscuro de su mente. Tenía la necesidad de que Kid lo mirase, de manera única y exclusiva.

El buen juicio había saltado del edificio en cuanto Kid le había dirigido la palabra y ahora no sabía cómo actuar, si salir de ahí corriendo o simplemente seguir mirándolo o… No, esa no era una opción.

Una sensación cálida comenzó a irradiarle y las piernas lo amenazaban con ceder. Esto no podía estar pasándole ahora, no con un jodido ladrón, de entre todas las veces que había soñado – y despertado horrorizado- con que esto pasaría jamás había barajado la posibilidad de que fuese con un criminal y menos uno tan buscado como este.

Trataba de pensar en cosas tristes, como aquella vez que por equivocación Sonoko sacó mejor calificación que el en un examen, cuando Hattori aparecía de visita un sábado por la mañana, cuando Ran amenazaba con estrujarle los huesos, cualquier cosa desagradable para desvanecer los pensamientos que se estaban instalando en su mente, para desalojar la necesidad de ser tocado, de ser tomado, aquí y ahora entre la nieve y la oscura noche, sin importar el frío, sin importar nada, ni el miedo, ni las consecuencias, solo la necesidad de sentir que había encontrado a quién entregarse y la lisonjera pena de darse cuenta de que esa persona no era Ran.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas y a Kid más cerca de lo que esperaba. Tendría que matar a Kid después, nadie lo había visto llorar desde que tenía la edad suficiente como para no hacerlo, es decir unos 4 años.

\- Meitantei, ¿qué sucede?, alguien te hizo algo, el tonto del inspector Nakamori te gritó-

Kid sonreía, pero ocultaba el hecho de que lo desconcertaba el silencio y las inexplicables lágrimas de la única persona capaz de ponerlo en aprietos, eso de alguna forma le sonaba a trampa. Así que con sigilo terminó de acortar la distancia.

Para lidiar con personas como Kudo Shinichi siempre le era más sencillo usar la cara del caballero galante, eso desconcertaba un poco a los más inteligentes, ya que la mayoría eran socialmente ineptos, y el Meitantei no era la excepción, no como el estúpido de Hakuba que se cree con tanta alcurnia, bah, más alcurnia tenían sus calcetines, pensó.

Estaba pensando en jugarle alguna broma, como pintarle el cabello de rosa o envolverlo en cinta de regalo luego de deslizarle el fracaso de joya que había robado esta noche, era una pena, estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a Pandora. Cuando de repente a medio metro del otro chico se dio cuenta que ese rostro le infundía algo que lo golpeaba de la nada, su rostro, las lágrimas y su aroma, dulce y embriagador lo estaban noqueando y ordenándole abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más.

Siempre se había considerado una persona muy observadora, y si bien el detective era una persona hermosa, hablando basado en los cánones de belleza contemporánea y objetivos, nunca había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de ser la única persona en la tierra en tenerlo de manera exclusiva, quería estrecharlo y aspirar el aroma de su cuello, justo debajo de su mandíbula, desvestirlo y sentir su piel, que se le antojaba exquisita. Quería tenerlo y poseerlo.

Se estaba perdiendo, cuando su última neurona cuerda le grito que eso estaba mal, en el sentido de que no podía ir por ahí queriendo poseer a un chico que hasta hace media hora le tenía una mezcla de respeto y miedo. Más aún cuando dicho chico estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, muy parecido al que él estaba teniendo.

Algo estaba mal, muy mal, trató de bajar su excitación y si, esa era la palabra que buscaba, excitación, porque estaba caliente y jamás se había sentido así, no hacia una persona en particular y de manera tan imperiosa. Se puso a pensar en cosas horribles, como pescados, Hakuba sosteniendo un pescado, sí, eso era, ahora estaba más claro, pero no menos caliente.

Él era un alpha y se había sentido tan feliz de serlo, en aquel entonces creía que así llenaría de mejor manera los zapatos de su papá, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no se sentía diferente de los demás, sólo había tenido la fortuna de ser el dominante de una relación que probablemente las hormonas le impondrían, pensaba que cuando pasara lo tomaría y trataría de que la persona que le causara tal efecto, se sintiera lo más cómoda posible y nada más, no creía en eso del amor al primer celo, era tan cursi que le daba asco.

Pero ahora, era todo tan diferente, ya que la persona en cuestión era alguien que a pesar del poco trato le causaba admiración a nivel intelectual, alguien a quien considera un igual y que de la nada se daba cuenta que lo quería para él, al punto de necesitarlo, también sabía que las hormonas estaban teniendo su tajada en todo esto, pero había algo más, quería secar esas lágrimas y quería comerlo, de manera figurativa y literal y sobretodo protegerlo.

Shinichi por su parte, luego del corto circuito casi completo de su prodigioso cerebro, volvió en si al ver a Kid haciendo muecas, unas muy raras por cierto. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y comenzó a tomar aire de manera suave, porque si se desmayaba, sabía que no saldría virgen de esta. La virginidad se le antojaba tan tonta en este momento. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a hurgar sus bolcillos, mientras Kid seguía en las suyas, hasta encontrar la caja con las jodidas pildoritas, que de manera figurativa le estaban dando el valor y la calma que le habían faltado y casi lo hacen desvestirse y ponerse a llorar frente a un criminal, todo al mismo tiempo. Qué desastre.

Aclarándose la garganta, decidió que iba a terminar con esto, así que aun apretando la cajita decidió hablar y no lanzarse a los brazos de Kid, lo cual luego podría analizar como un acto de valentía y fuerza de voluntad pura.

\- Kid, dejémonos de juegos y entrégame la joya ahora. Así quizás tu sentencia en prisión sea más amena, la aceptación de un delito siempre ayuda-

Kid, seguía haciendo muecas y le era difícil verlo y mantener la calma para no besarlo y no imaginar el toque de sus guantes en su piel, los deseos ser tomado ahí, contra la baranda, de cara a un silencioso Tokio, aún con ropa, como si de un fetiche se tratase. Ser tomado desde atrás sin poder ver su rostro, solo sentir su respiración en el cuello e imaginarlo en su interior. Este sueño húmedo se le estaba yendo de las manos y su mente no quería parar, sentía que le palpitaban los labios.

\- Kid rápido, no creo que el Inspector Nakamori sea tan amable –

La voz le temblaba y quería cruzar las piernas, el asunto se estaba volviendo doloroso, Dios salve a Ran y el hecho de obligarlo a comprar este abrigo largo, porque estaba casi seguro que sus pantalones no están ocultando mucho, eso y la humedad de la que no puede culpar a la nieve.

Tenía que hacer que Kid se fuera antes de ser golpeado por alguna otra escena de su cine mental +18 Adults Only y poder tomarse la medicina, llegar a su casa y meterse bajo la ducha helada hasta perder un dedo o dos.

Kid, quien luego de imaginarse a Hakuba en el mercado de Tokio frente a un mesón lleno de pescados recién sacados del mar, sentía que el asco era más grande que la calentura, se dignó a codificar lo que el detective le había dicho. Algo acerca que le entregue la joya y acepte su crimen, algo que obviamente no iba a ocurrir.

Estaba pensando en una buena respuesta cuando se fijó en sus labios rojos y separados, quizás por el frio, quizás por las putas hormonas y sentía que volvía a caer en el horrible espiral de fantasías adolescentes, fantasías que incluyen a la persona que tenía en frente con la camisa a medio desabotonar y las manos amarradas con la corbata del instituto, los ojos cerrados mientras gime y solloza antes las envestidas que le daba aun con el traje puesto, el estar vestido de Kid le daba un toque que lo calentaba aún más.

De repente escucharon unos pasos en la escalera, y por primera vez se alegraban, ambos, de que Nakamori llegase a interrumpir, soltaron un suspiro que no sabían que contenían.

Kid, en un acto de enorme coraje termino de cerrar la distancia entre ambos y dejó la joya en las manos del detective que lo miraba muy ruborizado, el acto duró un segundo más de lo esperado. No querían soltarse, sentían que se pertenecían, se necesitaban ahora, era doloroso no tenerse.

El ladrón deshizo el agarre y continuo a paso rápido rumbo al borde de la azotea, pero Shinichi no se iba a quedar así, lo siguió, sabiendo que el equipo de trabajo aún estaba lejos de ellos y se quitó la bufanda, sabiendo que ésta estaba impregnada de su aroma, aroma que sólo le pertenecía a Kid y se la entrego.

\- Ven… ven a verme, hoy- Por favor, pensó, pero no lo dijo, no dijo que ya no le importaba nada, que lo necesitaba y que esta noche no podía terminar sin ambos juntos.

\- A tu invitación le hacen falta los detalles, Meitantei – Kid quería más, necesitaba más, necesitaba su confirmación, para no tomarle en brazos y escapar juntos.

\- No te hagas el tonto, eso ya lo sabes… no me falles –

\- … Jamás-

Y con la bufanda entre las manos como una invitación, saltó al vacío siendo tragado por la oscuridad.

Shinichi quedo buscando entre la ventisca a Kid sin demasiado éxito, escucho a Nakamori proferir improperios a sus espaldas y de su bolsillo junto a las píldoras – que ya no iba a usar- sacó el sobre que le había entregado Sonoko y comenzó a reír. El inspector y el grupo de trabajo se le quedaron mirando raro, luego de entregarles la joya robada, se apresuró a llegar a casa. Sabía que Kid lo estaba esperando y tampoco podía esperar, se iba a arrepentir, posiblemente si, pero no le importaba.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensó de repente en las abejas y murmuró:

\- Que se jodan.-

Notas: Si encuentran muchos "Solo" con tilde, es porque soy víctima de las neófitas reglas de la RAE, tengo suficiente edad como para que me hayan hecho escribir la diferencia entre solo con acento y sin acento en un cuaderno un centenar de veces, hasta aprendérmelas para que luego me dijeran que eso no era importante.

No tengo beta, o sea si tengo, pero me da vergüenza que lea estas tonterías. Así que perdón, los tiempos verbales y yo no somos amigos, hace unos 22 años atrás si, era la estrella de mi clase recitándolos de memoria, incluso gané un premio a nivel distrital y el Alcalde de la ciudad me invitó a tomar desayuno en reconocimiento por ello, ahora con suerte y esfuerzo recuerdo acentuar mi apellido.

Y sobre el fic, las convicciones vírgenes de Shinichi duraron lo mismo que mi sueldo en el Black Friday, es decir un suspiro.

Esta idea salió de una obsesión que me bajó el mes pasado por el MPREG, y lo peor es que me demoré tanto en terminar esto que no sé si siga. Bueno, esperemos que la vida nos de vida a ver qué ocurre.

Con cariño SpaceSonic.


End file.
